Natara
Natara Summary Natara is a half human, half monster hybrid. She lives outside the timelines. She has the features of a human but the weaker soul of a monster. When she was quite young, a masked assassin tested a new weapon on her and her parents. It was call the Corruption Sword. It only scratched her face, the blackness of the sword spread across her face, making a pointed shape. It blinded her in one eye. Her parents however, were not as lucky. They got big gashes that spread to the entire body, to their souls. Now they are in the hospital. Unable to move, speak, even open their eyes. They don't know they have a daughter. The police didn't want to send her to live with her mother (monster)'s side because they didn't like monsters. She she went to her dad's side. Her somehow related caretakers treated her like garbage. She was so depressed. But in 2nd grade that all turned around. She received a letter, accepting her into a world class combat school. Her caretakers let her go as a joke. Their daughter, Sylvia said, "I hope you beat yourself up there." Even the schools treated her badly. But Natara refused to give up. She worked and worked until she graduated three years later, top of her class. And that summer she met Penny. Her first ever friend and Ink! Sans sister. They end up becoming best friends and hung out every day. Until, many years later in 7th grade, Penny threw a party inviting several AU sanses. She even met Ink's best friends, Dream Sans and Blueberry (Underswap Sans). Not to mention Penny's crush Outertale Sans. Natara was not pretty, she had messy short brown hair, freckles, one violet and one silver eye. Little did she know that Dream thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Uh yeah, Dream had a crush on his best friend's sister's best friend. They all became the closest of friends and spent all their time together. And the storyline is pretty much nothing you guys would care about from there. Appearance Natara has short messy brown hair. She hardly ever brushes it. She has freckles and a pointed black area across her face and right eye. She is blind in her right eye, because of this, she is left handed. Hey left eye is violet in color and has no magical properties. She wears a purple t-shirt which she wears a black jacket over. She has black capree leggings and a constant change of shoes (Mostly sneakers and heelies.) Her soul is white, upside down heart since it is a monster's soul. Personality Natara is very carefree and hardly offended. But when someone does enough to make her mad, she will get in a rage. She could bite, kick, punch, and end up in the principal's office due for a suspension. She used to be overprotective of her friends, but now she knows they can take care of themselves. She is unusually happy for someone with a life so miserable. Her favorite activities, are hanging with her friends, practicing archery, battle training, playing the guitar, singing, and annoying Sylvia. Battling Natara is certainly not the strongest in their friend group, nor the fastest. Ink Papyrus being the strongest, Blueberry being the fastest. But she does have the best aim. Her main weapon is a black bow and arrows. She can shoot a moving target the size of a dime from 100 meters away. Another weapon of her's is her agility, she can slide under the legs, jump around, or quickly dodge attacks of her opponents. She is very headstrong and has a good sense of pride, but never enough to keep her from apologizing to somebody. Relationships Parents Natara's parents names are Matthew and Lola. Matthew being a human, Lola being a monster. Lola looks like Toriel and may have some relation to the royal goat family, but in no way can inherit the throne. Caretakers Ivy and Mark are distantly related to Natara's father. They often make Natara do the chores and clean. Their daughter Sylvia always teases Natara and thinks she's better then her. When Sylvia found out that she was friends with the Star Sanses, she freaked out with jealousy. Friends Penny was Natara's first friend and closest. They share everything with each other and often act like sisters. Penny is the sister of Ink. Ink was Natara second friend, meeting him at Penny's house. Category:Female Category:Chaotic Good